


Ius Primae Noctis

by SuiseisekiDesu (stetiss)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stetiss/pseuds/SuiseisekiDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ius primae noctis” (meaning “the right of the first night”) was the name of a supposed habit in Middle Ages: basically, whenever one of his serves got married, the landlord had the right to spend the wedding night with the bride. It seems that some kind of “deflowering ritual” before weddings was also an habit in Mesopotamia and in Tibet (the latter was described by Marco Polo in XIII century).<br/>I’ll just let you understand the meaning of the title while reading :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ius Primae Noctis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ius Primae Noctis](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/185008) by MidoTaka. 



> Another humble translation of MidoTaka's awesome works. Please check out the real thing, if you are good friends with Italian, the link is above here. You'll probably have to subscribe to show you're over 18, because of the rating, but I assure you it's worth it.   
> I really hope you like it, I loved this fiction so I translated it for you to enjoy as well.  
> The original fic grammar was perfect; every mistake is my fault, and it’s only me who should be blamed, although I tried my best to translate it properly. Please focus on the author’s work, and ignore my mistakes, if there should be.  
> Enjoy!!

Pleasantly sunny, trees caressed by a light spring breeze, not a single cloud in the sky, mild weather: a perfect day for a wedding.  
As most of the foreign guests, Diederich had arrived at the Phantomhive manor a week before the wedding, and as days passed tediously, his disappointment had been increasing steadily.  
Being the union between Vincent and Rachel one of the most popular in the British aristocracy, the preparations for the day had kept the servants busy for almost two weeks, because everything had to be perfect.  
Diederich hadn’t brought with him any work from Germany, so he just wandered sulkily around the manor, following unconvinced all the people rushing to do the Earl and his future wife’s bid.  
Actually, instead of admiring the new silverware and the new Chinese porcelain set, the soldier had been hoping of meeting his old schoolmate, who was probably busy giving the servants orders about things he didn’t even care about. However, in the boredom of the past seven days, they had met, meals excluded, only three times, during which, though, they were surrounded by more than twenty other people.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” the Earl asked him, when he met him in a corridor of the third floor. Diederich thought that annoyance had to be clearly visible on his face, after those disappointing days. After all, he had travelled through half Europe just to see him again…  
“Nothing” he lied quickly “It’s just that I’m not used to English food…”  
The corridor was strangely empty. Vincent got closer to him, and started to smooth the shirt on his chest. The family blue ring was glowing imperiously on his middle finger.  
“I could hire a German chef, if you’d like”  
For the first time after so many years, their lips were close enough to touch. Diederich stroked the other’s face near the mole on his cheek, like he always did since their first kiss, in the Swan Gazebo. He missed terribly those years spent in school…  
“I’m not a spoiled brat like you, Phantomhive… soldiers can adapt themselves pretty well” he answered. Then, before the umpteenth servant could jump out from behind a corner with another useless sample of another useless object to be chosen, the soldier left a light kiss on the Earl’s face, halfway between his lips and cheek. Despite all the years that had passed, Vincent’s skin was the same of when they were young.

From the window of his bedroom, Diederich could see clearly the guests getting to their places, all dressed up in their magnificent and expensive clothes. It was as if the ladies were competing to see who had the most gorgeous dress. The soldier, who was wearing his severe uniform, grimaced: being German, he had always hated excessive magnificence. He thought it was bad taste, not to say vulgar.  
He pinned the silver cross on the neck of his shirt and looked one last time in the garden where, in a few hours’ time, Vincent and Rachel would have become husband and wife.  
“Tsk…” he said. Then he turned around “Husband and wife…”  
He picked up the black gloves lying on the bed, and, without looking at his reflection in the mirror, he left his room to go to Vincent’s. It was something he should have done on his first day back in England. The excited voices of the ladies in the garden seemed to follow his every step, and this could not but increase his disappointment; he actually started wondering how much more he could bear before exploding. He hadn’t felt something like this in years, and he thought it was pretty ironical the fact that it was always at the Phantomhives that he lost his cool like this…

“Become my fag”

Diederich got down the huge staircase of the Earl’s manor, getting into the vast Entrance Hall. Young Vincent’s old words still echoed in his head, as if years hadn’t passed from when he had heard them, and they mixed with the words of the invitation to the wedding.  
Yes, it was exactly the same nuisance. Only Vincent was able to destabilize him this way.  
“Tanaka!” called the soldier, seeing the old butler hurrying busily not very far from him “Where is Phantomhive?”  
The old butler took a few steps back, so as to answer the guest with his usual efficient accuracy.  
“Master is in the third room on the right of the eastern corridor. He is preparing, and has asked not to be disturbed, sir”  
“Yeah, yeah…” he said, moving his hand in a careless way “Thank you, Tanaka” he added, hurrying towards the room the butler had just indicated him.  
However, when he was almost in front of the second door of the corridor, he was reached by feminine laughs.  
“Oh, dear sister, you are such a beautiful bride!” said sincerely a lady with a silvery voice from behind the door. Another little laugh reached Diederich’s ears, making him even angrier than before.  
“You are way too kind, Angelina. I’m so nervous, I’m sure I’m going to trip during the wedding march!”  
He had never heard the future Mrs Phantomhive talk. Indeed, he had never even seen her in person, he had just seen a photo. But when he heard her talking with the sister, he had to admit she had a very charming voice. She must surely be an adorable woman: which didn’t help him feel better at all.  
He clicked his tongue, annoyed, and walked on, approaching the third door and trying to ignore that part of him which would have been more than happy to see the pretty bride actually trip.  
He knocked on the door’s precious wood with his strong knuckles: two fast knocks and a slow one, just like when they were in school, and he would slip out of his dormitory at night to reach Vincent’s bedroom.  
“Dee?”  
He lowered the door handle, and entered the room, a satisfied smirk curving his lips.  
“So you still remember” he noticed, closing the door and leaning against it with his arms crossed.  
Vincent watched him for a few seconds, smiling as well. Then he turned back to the mirror, adjusting his jacket.  
“After all the times I heard you knock like that at my door? It would be quite strange if I didn’t” he said, serious and graceful as ever.  
Diederich left the door and walked towards one of the four armchairs that surrounded a delicately carved table. He sat down on the one facing the Earl’s back. They remained silent, so that the otherwise quiet room was filled by the voices of the guests waiting in the garden. Vincent was checking his suit, making sure everything was perfect, and Diederich was enjoying that perfection.  
“Gold and blue?” he asked, his dark green eyes scanning the groom’s elegant clothes.  
The Earl adjusted one of the precious cuff links on his left wrist, and then turned to face his old schoolmate.  
“Gold and blue” he confirmed, getting closer “Actually, I would have preferred something more… sober, but Rachel insisted so much, I had to pick this. Could you please help me?” he asked, offering him his right wrist and the other cuff link “I can’t do it myself with my left hand”  
Diederich sighed as he got up from the soft velvety armchair to help his friend put on the jewel.  
“Such a good husband, you are. Didn’t anyone tell you it’s dangerous to please a woman?” he asked smirking, while playing with the shirt’s white fabric.  
Vincent giggled, letting the soldier’s hand touch the bare skin of his wrist under the sleeve.  
“Didn’t anyone tell you it’s even more dangerous not to please her?” he smiled, looking out of the window “and anyway, I’m not a husband yet”  
More silence fell between the two of them. The pendulum clock, standing between two bookshelves filled with expensive volumes, chimed the half hour, and the Earl turned to check the hands that were moving inexorably towards 11 o’clock.  
Caressing with his eyes the old friend still sitting on the armchair, Vincent got back in front of the mirror, so that he could wear the last accessory of his groom set: two delicate white gloves, embroidered in blue and gold on the hem. He put them on, enjoying the feeling of the soft silk sliding on his slim fingers, and then he wore the beautiful ring that was once his father’s. He watched the jewel, frowning, remembering the words of his forerunner, when he passed it on to him on his death bed.  
“This is the treasure of the Phantomhives, Vincent” he had said “wear it proudly, and when the day will come, pass it on to your son”  
He loved that ring, he loved being a Phantomhive, but nonetheless, sometimes a feeling of oppression seemed to overwhelm him. After all, being a noble meant he had to follow the path chosen by his family, he had to live up to the family’s expectations, he had to live only for the family honour: to not stain the family’s reputation, to not besmirch the name that soon Rachel would have inherited…  
Diederich’s arms closed around his waist in the usual, strong hug, while the soldier rested his forehead on Vincent’s shoulder.  
“You don’t really want to do it…” he whispered, before laying a soft kiss on the skin of his neck, just under the Earl’s dark hair.  
Vincent layed his hands on the other’s, holding him closer.  
“It doesn’t matter what I want. I have to do what the others expect me to. And the others expect me to marry a charming lady from a noble family”  
Diederich cursed in German against Vincent’s shoulder and then added “I don’t want you to marry that girl”  
“What you want, Diederich, matters even less” the Earl said sadly, breaking free of the hug just to be able to turn around and look him in the eyes. He loved the fact that, despite his German origins, Diederich had jet black hair and the eyes of that manly green, the same green of his uniform, which he wore as if he was born just to be a soldier. His last sentence, however, had annoyed the old schoolmate, who, as an answer, held strongly his wrists, with his irremovable iron grasp.  
“I don’t care whether what I want matters or not. I want it anyway” he hissed, his lips straight and thin for the rage and desire he could no longer hold back.  
Vincent’s calm but haughty stare, that unique way of looking at him… always made him lose control.  
He pulled the other roughly towards himself, forgetting about the delicate groom clothes, forgetting everything except the Earl’s slightly opened mouth, which he kissed in exasperation. He parted Vincent’s lips with his tongue, while letting go of his wrists so as to slide his fingers through the other’s soft hair, that beautiful dark blue hair, which he had stroked countless times during their stolen hours, back when they were at Weston College.  
“Diederich…” whispered Phantomhive, during the fleeting instant in which the soldier interrupted the kiss to breathe. He put his hands on the partner’s large and strong chest, onto the rough fabric of the military uniform, so as to depart a little.  
The German’s lips parted from the other’s with a slightly unpleasant sound, and he leaned his forehead on Vincent’s, his right hand still holding onto his hair and his green eyes staring in the brown ones.  
“You love me, Vincent” said Diederich, allowing a sigh to escape from his lips along with the other’s name “you still love me”  
“Diederich, we can’t…”  
“I love you”  
Closing his eyes under the long eyelashes, the Earl wriggled out of the other’s grip, helped by the fact that the old schoolmate had loosed his hold a little, after the declaration. He took a few steps back, and leaned his hands on a chest of drawers nearby, bending over it.  
“Please, don’t make it harder than it already is, Dee” he begged, putting his hand through his hair. If he hadn’t been wearing gloves, he would have discovered that his forehead skin was starting to sweat a little bit “Since the moment I saw you again, I just have kept thinking about you…”  
The soldier followed the Earl’s steps, this time without hugging him. He rested one hand on his own waist, listening to the other’s words.  
“I’ve tried my best to avoid you this week, because I knew”  
“You knew what?”  
Phantomhive turned around to face the other man, leaning on the wooden chest of drawers.  
“I knew you would have make it harder for me. Marrying Rachel, that is. Because I love you. Because it’s you the one that I want. Because…”  
Diederich didn’t let Vincent finish the sentence. He rushed towards him, as if he was still the student on the cricket field, and he held him in his arms, kissing every inch of skin that poked out from under the expensive clothes. The Earl let him do as he pleased, resting his arms on the other’s strong shoulders.  
The soldier started to kiss insistenly a spot on his neck, just under his chin, without caring about the red trace he was starting to leave on the perfectly white skin. After all, Vincent was his.  
“I love you, Diederich” whispered Phantomhive, stroking the other’s short black hair.  
In response, Diederich got away from his neck and smiled pleased “Ich liebe dich, auch”  
He felt Vincent’s hold becoming stronger, his hand becoming more demanding, and, within those arms, he forgot every concern: the bride in the other room, the guests waiting impatiently, the rules of society, the moral… everything disappeared, and got back to those years in school, when he and the future Phantomhive Earl would hide in every corner to kiss.  
No lover could ever compare to Vincent, in Diederich’s heart. Every time they were together, it was as if their bodies were complementary, as if every part of them belonged to the other one.  
The soldier’s hands grasped the other’s waist, crumpling the Earl’s clothes.  
“Dee…” he panted, his lips on Diederich’s forehead “Dee, the suit… we can’t do it now…”  
Muttering some unintelligible answer, probably in German, the soldier started to untie the bow, holding Vincent still with his other hand, so that he couldn’t wriggle away.  
“What are you doing?” he asked, although he had perfectly understood the other’s intentions, and agreed about them.  
Diederich smirked, letting the elegant bow fall on the ground “Resuming old habits…” he started to unbutton the blue velvet jacket “…before it becomes adultery”  
He laughed on Vincent’s neck, and left there another unsatisfactory kiss. He could clearly feel the other’s resistance weaken as he went on unbuttoning his clothes.  
Putting his leg between Vincent’s, Diederich took off of him the jacket and the golden vest underneath, and let them fall on the floor, just upon the bow, before getting back to unbutton the snow-white shirt, just a little bit lighter than Vincent’s beautiful complexion. When he finally opened it, he just stood there admiring the perfection of the body he loved, admiring how the time that had passed had made it manlier and even more fascinating.  
Feeling the other’s gaze on him, a light shade of pink coloured Vincent cheeks, and he pulled the soldier closer to him, holding him against his chest.  
“Stop staring at me like that, it’s embarrassing…”  
“Vincent Phantomhive, embarrassed?” chuckled Diederich, putting his hands down the Earl’s trousers “Since I’ve known you I’ve never seen you embarrassed...” he bit his shoulder, lowering his trousers without opening them, as he had always done with the trousers of their school uniform “…and we’ve done a lot of embarrassing stuff…”  
Grimacing, the Earl bent his neck to give him a quick but passionate kiss, before imitating him and starting to unbutton his green uniform jacket and his rough shirt.  
“You did them…” he said, stroking his abdomen from over the fabric “…I was the innocent victim”  
“True. But…” Diederich moved his leg between Vincent’s “I’ve never heard you complain…” he smiled, hearing the Earl letting out a small moan “…looked like you enjoyed it”  
Vincent looked intensely at him, and then put his hands under the soldier’s shirt, holding his waist.  
“Stop talking, Dee”  
He had said it with a tone he generally used for his orders, but Diederich was used to him speaking like that. After all, with that incautious bet, he had become his slave, and Vincent enjoyed reminding him about it with his haughty commands…  
The soldier smiled ambiguously, leaving the other with the illusion of having the situation under his control. Kissing his lips almost aggressively, he completely lowered his trousers and underwear, leaving Vincent almost naked in front of his greedy eyes. The perfectly white shirt fell opened on his chest, stroking his narrow hips with the elegant fabric.  
“Mein Gott, Phantomhive…” whispered Diederich, bending over to bite the skin under his clavicle “I had forgotten how beautiful you are…”  
The Earl replied with a seducing smile, before clinging on him again with his arms over his shoulders. They kissed again, enjoying the feeling of their naked skin touching, even though the soldier was still almost completely dressed. After all, that uniform made him look so much desirable…  
Diederich’s lips parted suddenly from the other’s, and without giving Vincent the time to realize what was going on, he made him turn and bend over the chest of drawers.  
“Are you in a hurry?” the Earl asked sarcastically, turning to face him, as much as he could. The other smiled, pressing his chest against the Earl’s back. Even under the shirt, he could fell his spine slightly protruding. Vincent had always been so thin…  
“I’m not” he smirked, taking off his gloves with his teeth “You are. Gentlemen are never late, especially when they are expected at the altar…”  
The Earl rested his elbows on the chest of drawers, opening his legs slightly.  
“You know…” he stifled a moan when the other started to play with his hands between his legs “…the groom’s best man shouldn’t be late either”  
Diederich started to move his hand more urgently, touching him roughly without paying too much attention “The timing was never a problem for us German people, Phantomhive”  
He heard the Earl’s voice trembling, and he smiled satisfied. He knew perfectly well that there was no chance of ever having the last word with him. Since their childhood, it had always been almost impossible to win against Vincent in a discussion, but he had later learnt that there were other ways to shut him up…  
Laying on his back, he could feel Vincent’s body quivering, in such an explicit way it made him even more irresistible. This was something he had always loved about him: that, in his arms, he always abandoned his usual restrained attitude, and completely let himself go…  
He heard him moan over and over, he saw him clench his fists on the shiny wood, he heard him groan his name and, something that made him swallow hard, he felt him push back against him with his hips.  
Feeling him already hard, Vincent, with his face reddened and his hair falling in front of his eyes, turned his head back to look at the other, breathing hard with his mouth slightly opened “Diederich…” he moaned lustily “Diederich, go on…”  
With a deep breath, the soldier decided not to wait any longer, and to fulfill the Earl’s wish; the latter was lying on the furniture, resting his head on it as well. He stopped touching him, letting him catch his breath, and with his hands he made him open his legs.  
Hadn’t he been so consumed by desire, Diederich would have taken more advantage of the situation. It was unusual for Vincent to be so submissive, explicitly and impatiently asking to be taken. However, he had waited too much for that moment to come, and all the years spent writing letters to each other now made it impossible for him to enjoy every single moment. He wanted him badly, he wanted to take him one last time, he wanted to make him his once again, before seeing him swearing eternal love to another person.  
Diederich undid his belt and quickly opened his uniform trousers, then kneeled down and got closer to Vincent’s waist, to quicken things up.  
“What… what are you doing?” the Earls asked softly; he was used to the soldier preparing him with his fingers, not with his tongue. Then he understood the other’s intentions, and a look of annoyance appeared on his handsome face.  
Diederich, completely unpatient and impulsive as always, just spat without hexitation, deliberately ignoring the fact that Vincent hated it.  
“Eww, Diederich!” the Earl growled, while the soldier started to massage him with his fingers to moisten him better “You know I hate it… aah!”  
The other had pushed two fingers inside of him, roughly, without caring about the Earl’s senseless complaining. Diederich smiled, pushing his fingers deeper “What’s wrong, Phantomhive?” he asked, noticing the Earl’s body shaken by shivers “Have you become a weakling, in these years?”  
“Shut up!” he retorted, hardly holding back the moaning that the moving of the soldier’s fingers caused him “You’re not… in the position…to talk to me… like that!”  
Chuckling, Diederich pulled his fingers out, and held the Earl’s hips with both hands, rubbing his body against him “You’re right. I’ve talked too much”  
Feeling that contact, Vincent’s body instictively stretched. He felt the soldier pushing to enter him, and every centimetre he gained made that feeling grow stronger. Despite the excitement that hardly allowed him to think normally, Diederich tried his best to be as delicate as possible, bending over the Earl’s back and resting his forehead on his neck. The smell of Vincent’s hair and skin was so stirring…  
“Nngh, Phantomhive…” he panted, when he was finally all inside, his body perfecly adherent to the other’s.  
He wanted to tell him so many things. He wanted to whisper in his ear that he had missed him terribly, that he adored the way their bodies could get so close, as if they were complementary… he was dying to tell him that he loved him.  
But no word came from his lips. Instead, he left the umpteenth, fleeting kiss on the Earl’s skin. After all, Diederich never talked too much, and Vincent knew it well. During all those hours together at Weston College, getting to know each other, during all those years apart, entrusting their love to letters, Vincent had learnt to love the shy impetuousness of his German “dog”, and he way he much rather acted, than talked.  
So none of them broke the silence of that moment, not even when Diederich began to move inside Vincent, pushing inside of him with all the jealousy and the nostalgia he had felt in those days. The Earl tried unsuccessfully to adapt his breath to the other’s thrusts. His ways had not changed with the years: in fact, Diederich was shoving inside of him with no concern at all, in a harsh and direct way. He knew Vincent’s body almost better than his own, and even after so many years he remembered perfectly well how to move to give them both the maximum pleasure.  
His head resting on the Earl’s shoulder, and his hands holding onto his waist, Diederich looked at the partner’s beautiful hands, clenched into fists on the shiny wood of the chest of drawers, which was shaking under their movements. Because of their position, the groom’s shirt was leaving both the Earl’s wrists uncovered, his light skin stretching upon his bones. Vincent had such small bones, so frail that Diederich was almost scared of breaking them, with his rough ways. However, being a person who always paid attention to details, the soldier loved the evident contrast between their bodies, one handsome and elegant, the other strong and masculine. So, keeping on trusting hard into Vincent, who was moaning softly with every shove, Diederich put his hand on the partner’s, still covered by the silk glove, and held it.  
“Phantomhive…” he whispered then in his ear “…kiss me”  
The Earl turned his blushing face to fulfill the soldier’s wish, and their lips met again in a deep and passionate kiss. There was some kind of distant but annoyingly persistent feeling of melancholy in the delicate and selfish dance of their tongues: for the past that they had lost, and for the future they would never have shared.  
Diederich held the Earl’s small waist with his right hand, crumpling the elegant shirt even more. It was lucky that it would have been covered up by the vest and the jacket. He clung on the other’s body with even more strength, pushing as deep and far as he could, making him moan louder than before.  
A small smile curved his lips “Phantomhive, you know I love hearing your voice, but…” he put his hand on Vincent’s face, closing his mouth “…there’s Rachel in the other room”  
The Earl’s skin, already red with pleasure, blushed even more. When he was with Diederich, he could no longer concentrate on anything else that wasn’t his beloved German slave.  
His mind got back to those spring nights when, after having studied all afternoon for their exams, one of them would sneak in the other’s dormitory to spend the night together, ignoring the College’s strict rules.  
Vincent bit slightly the soldier’s fingers, a moment before he pushed them into his mouth.  
How many times, either at Weston College or during the summer holidays spent at the Phantomhive Manor, had Diederich whispered him to lower his voice, covering up his mouth with his hands?  
“Dee…” the Earl moaned, with a voice he hardly recognized as his “…more…”  
“You’re always so spoiled, Phantomhive” the soldier grinned, his panting making it hard for him to talk in an understandable way.  
Thrusting harder than before, he started stroking the partner’s chest with his free hand, following the defined lines of that slim, shaking body. He paused on the abdomen, playing with the skin that was shivering more than ever, before going down, between his legs. Vincent moaned, but Diederich’s fingers muffled his voice.  
“You asked for it, Phantomhive…” he smirked on the Earl’s neck, stroking it with his lips.  
The Earl, uncapable of restraining his voice, felt his own body stiffen at the partner’s touch: he was reacting to his every stroke and thrust in the same, immature way he reacted when they were in school.  
He had forgotten how intense it could be, to yield to the person he loved so much…  
“Dee…ich…” he panted “Dee… I’m going to…”  
The soldier’s lips curved in a satisfied smile, although the pleasure he was feeling made him keep them slightly opened, to help his uneven breathing.  
“I know…” he whispered in his ear, bending over his back “you’ve never managed to last long…”  
Forgetting once and for all about the bride in the other room, Diederich devoted himself entirely to the partner, with all the attentions he deserved. He increased the speed of his wrist’s movements, he started thrusting inside him with all his might, in order to pull out from those beautiful lips every moan he could: his panting voice was like a drug to him… he loved it, he craved it, he wanted it to run through every inch of his body, to be carved into his memories forever…  
“Nngh, Vincent…” panted Diederich, holding himself closer to the other.  
He distinctly felt him shiver under his body. The orgasm came suddenly, and run through the Earl’s body like a current, so intense it was clearly perceived by the soldier as well. A moment later, the Earl came, wetting his hand.  
Exhausted, Phantomhive collapsed on the chest of drawers, resting his head on the shiny wood, letting his dark hair fall onto his cheeks and uncover his neck, partially visible under the shirt. Whenever his beloved Diederich called his name like that, he would completely lose his self control. In that moment, he would totally be at his mercy, as it had been in many others.  
The soldier bent delicately over the partner’s curved and still shaking back, so that he could lay his lips on that beautifully reddened face: after all those years, after having watched that boy grow up and become a man, an Earl, after all the expressions he had loved to see on his face, Diederich was still surprised by how perfect Vincent was. So beautiful it made his heart hurt, and prevented it from beating fast as it wanted.  
He felt the soft silk of the groom’s glove on his hand, still clutching the Earl’s hip.  
“Dee…” the Earl whispered “Dee, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, Vincent”, he answered, with a heavy German accent that did not usually soil his English.  
Once again, that silence full of meanings that did not need to be explained. They loved one another, what more could be said? They loved one another, and soon they would have had to part ways.  
The soldier clinged onto his lover’s body, holding his waist with an arm, and started moving again, this time more slowly and deeply. He wanted to give Phantomhive a few moments to recover, and he wanted to prepare himself for the pleasure he was looking for…  
Diederich moaned, muffling his voice onto the Earl’s neck, crumpling irremediably the once perfect collar. Vincent’s voice, reaching his ears, made every single fibre of his body quiver once again: the voice that he alone could fully appreciate, so full of tender embarrassment and shameless at the same time. That voice, which was a treasure that he alone was allowed to enjoy…  
The thrusts became more intense, the soldier was almost completely clinging onto the other’s body, almost unable to stand up without it.  
“Vincent… Vincent…” he whispered into his ear, breathing deeply the scent of his dark hair, with its unique blue tints.  
The Earl closed his eyes, his long eyelashes caressing his hot skin. He felt Diederich moving inside of him with thrusts that had become harder, more selfish. It had always been like that: since when they were young, when he was about to come, he would completely lose any consideration for the other, and concentrate only on obtaining what he wanted. But Vincent loved him anyway… he let him do as he pleased, he let him get the orgasm he wanted, ignoring the fact that soon his legs would have stopped to hold him up, ignoring that in a hour’s time he would have stepped on the altar and lied to that pretty and sweet young woman, ignoring the fact that Diederich’s hold onto his hair was becoming quite painful while he was muttering God only knew what in German, which he found so damn exciting…  
“Vin…ent…” the soldier groaned, rubbing his forehead on his neck “Hold up… your hips…  
As always.  
Just like when they did it secretly at the Swan Gazebo, standing against those fine couches.  
Phantomhive let an exhausted and patient smile curve his lips, before granting his soldier’s last request.  
Another unintelligible growl in German, the soldier’s strong hand closing on his hip so hard it left a mark, another bite on the neck attempting unsuccessfully to muffle the voice and then, violent and ephemeral, the orgasm.  
Diederich’s trained body stretched completely in that brief moment of ecstasy, and, totally forgetting about circumstances, he came into Vincent, who was completely unable to oppose. That warmth, that familiar warmth he had missed so much… he just could not deprive himself of that. Not differently from Diederich, he was selfish as well.  
The soldier smiled on the Earl’s neck, rubbing his head on him.  
“Sorry, Phantomhive…” he muttered, not feeling sorry at all, while he delicately pulled himself out of his body “I haven’t even thought about it…”  
“You never think about it, Dee” Vincent sighed, half annoyed and half amused. He turned around to look at his beloved one, who put his arms around his waist and held him. He played with the silver cross on his neck “But I would let you do anything…” he added, a hint of melancholy in his voice.  
The soldier’s lips curved in a smile that was very different from the immature and cheeky one Vincent was used to know: it was mature and serious smile.  
“Then, let me take you away with me” whispered Diederich between their kisses, well aware of the total nonsense of his words.  
The Earl let himself be held more tightly by those arms, resting his head on the soldier’s strong shoulder. He laughed softly, amused at that crazy idea.  
“Take me to Germany?” he asked, half ironic and half tempted “but then you would have to defend me from a very angry bride, unless of course the Queen sent someone worse to get back her dog…”  
“Oh, I could defend you from the Queen’s henchmen” answered Diederich, slightly stressing the word to remark his ostility towards the English monarch “but from Rachel…”  
Vincent chuckled again, before kissing slowly and passionately the soldier’s slightly opened lips.  
Their last kiss, before the pendulum clock with his stern chiming reminded them how very late they were.  
Diederich lowered his head, cursing in German, and the Earl pushed him away reluctantly.  
“Please go, now” he said, although his warm eyes asked him desperately to remain, to not leave him alone. But Diederich, no matter what, would have never left him alone.  
The soldier let his beloved’s hands caress his chest for the last time, before buttoning up his shirt and his rough green jacket. Then he turned and looked at the other, who meanwhile had got closer to the mirror, his shirt still opened and his trousers still half lowered. Diederich chuckled, noticing how unpresentable those groom clothes were.  
“Dee!” Vincent called, when he heard the other open the door. There was a slight trace of hysteria in his usually impassive voice “please, send here Tanaka. He has to clear this mess…”  
The soldier watched amused the other trying hopelessly to tie his bow with nervous and inaccurate movements.  
“You know, I don’t think anyone will notice it…” he chuckled.  
“It’s an order. Call Tanaka!” Vincent answered imperiously, giving him a conspiratorial glance.  
“Oh well, if it’s an order…” muttered the other, not completely convinced.  
But then, just outside the room, hidden from the Earl’s eyes by the strong wooden door, he stopped, feeling deeply grateful that nobody could see the look on his face.  
“See you after the ceremony, Vincent”  
If an answer came, he didn’t hear it.


End file.
